kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/2010-3
Fantôme Porteur A l'aide ! Missions Désolé... Aidez-moi!!!!!! Est-ce que vous pouvez fixer(<-- c'est un mot français?) mon modèle de (comment se dit "talk bubble" en français?)"talk bubble"? le page est Modèle:Falcon. Aidez-moi s.v.p.!!!Falcon Mrk II mars 4, 2010 à 22:52 (UTC) :Tu peux toujours me tutoyer, quoi... ^_^ Et oui, je vais t'aider. On l'appelle une boîte à parler, ou simplement une talkbox. mars 5, 2010 à 00:28 (UTC) :EDIT mars 5, 2010 à 00:31 (UTC) : C'est fait. Excuse moi de mon inactivité en ce moment Courage Traductions Hello Trois J'ai appris que le français. Donc je se joindra à votre wiki. Archie avril 10, 2010 à 22:30 (UTC) :Tu nous rejoindras, mais il faut que tu t'améliores un peu. Demande à moi, Unbirth ou Thomaskh2 si t'as besoin d'aide. avril 11, 2010 à 00:56 (UTC) Okay. Bien que mon français est un peu hors tension, ne soyez pas surpris si je commets une erreur quelque part. Archie avril 11, 2010 à 09:39 (UTC) :Erm, pour commencer, il faut que je t'apprenne à bien parler SANS utiliser le traducteur ! :D avril 11, 2010 à 10:48 (UTC) er, comment Saviez-vous que j'utilisais le traducteur. Archie avril 11, 2010 à 11:17 (UTC) :Quelques raisons : #Tu ne me tutoyais pas. #Des phrases comme hors tension et commets, là, c'est pas du bon français. Faut commencer à parler sans traducteur, mon vieux ! ;-) avril 11, 2010 à 11:35 (UTC) Okay. I'm ready to learn the basics of french. Archie avril 11, 2010 à 11:41 (UTC) :Alright... This'll take a while. (Unbirth, think you can cue me here ?) avril 11, 2010 à 11:46 (UTC) Using a translator to translate what you want to say is the worst thing to do. The translator will translate what you wrote word-to-word, expressions or words with multiple meanings will most of the time end up incomprehensible. You can use it for separated words, if you don't know their equivalent, or if you don't understand something, though. -- '''Unbirth Submit!! avril 11, 2010 à 12:41 (UTC) Happy Birthday JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TNE! Archie avril 18, 2010 à 22:00 (UTC) :Merciiiiii ♥ (même si c'est une semaine de retard) ^_^ avril 19, 2010 à 00:31 (UTC) Simple and Clean Adding me in trouble in off kingdom hearts pictures TNE Hello! I really do not feel like talking in French, so, I Came to Tell You That I made an account on photoshop and I can copy and paste Their Url here! I can put stuff here Sims 2 and not get in trouble! Wahoo! ^ _ ^ Archie April 20th, 2010 at 02:36 (UTC) :Yep, that's the best bet. Purpose whilst you're at it, (and I'm pretty sure you are), do get acquainted with the characters at least. And speaking about your talkbox, pick a character and a color and I'll get to it right away. April 20, 2010 at 02:53 (UTC) ::I would like Orange and Black Gold Anything you can think of. ^ _ ^ Archie April 21, 2010 at 11:39 (UTC) :Very well. I'll get to it soon. April 21, 2010 at 11:46 (UTC) Thank you. I need to get ready for school now. bye bye. --69.180.10.126 avril 21, 2010 à 11:51 (UTC) Hello again TNE Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Troisnyxetienne! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:23 (UTC) Don't get mad at me D: Merci pour le com sur la soluce :) MERCI merci beaucoup troisnyxetienne d'avoir banni marluxia31 qui ne faisait que me arseler encore merci beaucoup naruto31 Succès sur Youtube Avatar Bonjour, je suis perdu et j'aimerais metre un avatar mais je ne sais pas comment faire,pouvez vous m'aider. Merci Woops You should probaly know that for safety reasons, I had my I.P. address switched. Archie mai 17, 2010 à 01:37 (UTC) :What, so that if you do anything and if the authorities track you down, they'd find the wrong person ? What a way to call that safety. mai 17, 2010 à 01:39 (UTC) ::Not sure. Since you're going on about honesty, I should probaly tell you my new I.P address is 98.242.115.205. My old one was 69.180.10.126. Just so you know. Archie mai 17, 2010 à 01:44 (UTC) :Very well. mai 17, 2010 à 01:46 (UTC) What did I do now I trusted you and you tell the folks at TSW about our talk! I'm sorry, but I thought I could trust you, but apparently I can't. I really don't know what to do now. I think I'm going to play Football outside now. Bye. Archie mai 17, 2010 à 21:06 (UTC) :Excuse-moi, trust me ? I trust you decide. I can't, in my right mind, stand up for someone who's done five major mishaps and expects to be on. mai 18, 2010 à 00:24 (UTC) TEXTE Comment metre du texte sur un page deja faite? PS: I LOVE YOUR COVER. Musique du trailer FR I speak very little french Oh no. I speak very little french. I'm trying to help out the spanish Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Would you like to partner with us? Here's a link, http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 24, 2010 à 04:30 (UTC) :Génial ! I'll get KHW and KHFR to partner with you guys ! So that makes one extra affiliate ! Unbirth ! TKH2 ! Let's celebrate ! ^_^ mai 24, 2010 à 05:05 (UTC) Spanish interwiki links I was hoping I could do that so, how do I do that? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 25, 2010 à 15:49 (UTC) :All you need to do is type es:(Page name from the Spanish wiki here) at the very bottom of the page. Just like you see there's en:(Page name) at the bottom of many pages. mai 25, 2010 à 15:58 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome mai 25, 2010 à 15:59 (UTC) :Don't mention it ^_^ mai 25, 2010 à 16:04 (UTC) :Spanish KH wiki ? they have KH ? Shânka = Yosh93 Duh. :P KH was released with regional voices in Japanese, English, French, Spanish, German and Italian. juin 11, 2010 à 16:02 (UTC) Keyblade de Birth by Sleep Vos avis .... GIMP Hey TNE. I'm having some problems with GIMP. I wanted to create sketches like Xiggie and you, but, I don't really know where to start. :p. Any tips? Auror. plus the great Andrachome juin 5, 2010 à 21:01 (UTC) :What I do is this : *For sketches, I used to copy from the back cover of Kingdom Hearts (or from the disc, since there are a few artworks there). Now I've already developed my own style, so... ^_^' *Scan that, and... **If you have Microsoft Office Picture Manager and you find the colour just isn't right, select Colour > move the Saturation cursor to the left, then select Brightness and Contrast > adjust the midtone. **If not, see the next steps. *Open GIMP. Right-click on the image, select Layer > Transparency > Colour to Alpha. The image will be rendered transparent and it'll be easier for you to colour. **If you don't have Picture Manager and you want to make the outline normally black, select the Brush tool. On the Dropdown menu, select Darken only. Make sure the colour of the brush is black - then wipe it all over the image. For colouring (since you'll be needing that too), I did this for the Aqua images : *Select the Brush tool, and on the dropdown menu, select Behind. The brush shape is Circle Fuzzy (19), at a reasonable size. Note that I did Aqua's hair with a few shades of blue. So do the same, and once you're done, you should have a nicely-lit head of hair. If you want the white thing on her head like I did, then do this : *On the Brush tool dropdown menu, select Hard light. The brush shape is still Circle Fuzzy, but the colour must be white ! *Start with a spot, and then move a little, and make a white squiggle. Make sure it's a freehand one, and try to do it as though you're doing it with a stylus or something (even if you have a mouse). In all cases, if it doesn't turn out right, hit Ctrl + Z and try again. Need anything, just ask ! juin 6, 2010 à 02:13 (UTC) KH re : coded review ! Image Beta de 358/2 days left|thumb|370px Problème d'heure :p Curiosités Hum.... -_- It seems that the admin of the spanish wiki just copied the monaco skin from the english wiki and just changed the color guidelines to blue. With a yellow logo the wiki looks a mess. Is there anything you could do? :Well, I could perhaps change the blue which is used (or the yellow of the logo ; whichever it may be). Like for this one, it seems the Re:coded yellow and BBS blue background go together, and the bars are dark blue just to complement the two. Ask the admin and see which one she'd want changed, and do let me know. juin 25, 2010 à 02:02 (UTC) Problème avec le Mode Expert ça vous rappelle rien ? Disneyville The time has come for you Nyxe... ....to help out with the monaco skin on the spanish wiki. :Ah. Okay, since I can't edit MediaWiki files over there, I can only pass you a layout and then, your admin must give it a test. juillet 15, 2010 à 00:19 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! Alright will do! :Once all the issues on KHW are settled, I'll get to DarkPuppet's subpage template, the walkthrough, and then this. It'd take a while, but... I should be able to get something up. By any chance, is the BG up already ? juillet 15, 2010 à 00:34 (UTC) Article, Article prio et utilisateur du mois nouveau membre Salut TNE, je suis nouveau et donc je sais pas trop comment on fait pour créer sa page d'utilisateur ou pour modifier un article . Donc si tu pouvais m'aider merci d'avance >.< :Je t'aiderai tout de suite. ^_^ août 4, 2010 à 13:25 (UTC) Boss secret BBS